


Smile

by E_sha



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Meeting, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Romance, beach au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes courage is all it takes to forge a new relationship from just a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a short beach Au. I hope everyone enjoys it and has a great day!

Lexa was swimming back to the shoreline, when she saw blonde hair flowing behind the girl that had haunted her for months. She gulped noticing that the mystery blonde looked in her direction as she ran by and offered a smile.

Lexa made it to the shoreline quickly thinking if she should run after her. Before she knew it, she was running in the sand trying to catch up to the blonde. She was beyond tired, but she needed to talk to her. It took her a few moments, but she finally caught up to her at the life guard tour.

The blonde glanced behind her. She stopped realizing she had a partner.

“Hey.” Lexa greeted shyly. Great. This girl probably thinks she’s a stalker now for following her.

The girl took out an earbud at the greeting. “Hey.” She replied with a smile.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to say, “Hello”. My name is Lexa.” Lexa explained second guessing her actions.

The blonde looked her over. Lexa was sure that she saw the blue in the girl’s eyes darken.

“Clarke.” The blonde replied. “You know it’s not every day that beautiful women such as yourself run after me on the beach. Especially, in a bikini. Is this a special occasion?” Clarke joked.

To say Lexa was dumbfounded would be an understatement. “I would like to call it a moment of courage.”

Clarke laughed at that. “Well, how would you and your courage like to have breakfast, Lexa?”

Lexa smiled. “That would be great.”

Clarke began to walk with the brunette in step with her.

Sometimes courage is all it takes to forge a new relationship from just a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, feel free to follow me on Tumblr @iyeshaisriley or my sideblog: @weird-kid-writes-stuff and yell at me, so I can write more fic for y'all!


End file.
